The present invention relates to message tags for footwear and, in particular, to a color coordinated message tag for attachment to footwear that carries a preprinted beginning part of a message on the visible side and an writing surface on the non-visible side for completion of the concluding part of the message by the wearer.
Identification or other purpose tags connected to shoe laces have been utilized over the years. Typically, these tags have been used to inscribe identification information on one side of the tag. Other types of tags are used for storage of items such as keys, money and the like during user activities such as running, walking, or exercise. Such tags have taken a standardized prescribed format for allowing the user to write a specific information, but have not differentiated between different message types or meanings of expressions.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,537 to Hickerson discloses a flip-up tab to attachment to the upper shoe laces. The attachment carries on an interior non-visible and non-accessible surface address information regarding the wearer. The tag is color coordinated with the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,566 to Haskell discloses a jogging or running shoe having a flexible foldable sheet bearing personal information regarding the wearer. The sheet is disposed between the laces and tongue of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,975 to Harrell discloses a pocket for carrying identification cards, photos, coins, keys, tickets and the like. The pocket is attached to the lower shoelaces and has a button fastener for maintaining the pocket in overlying relationship on the shoelaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,000 to Rowland et al. discloses a decorative lace covering for shoes bearing decorative, non-personalized indicia on the visible surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,869 to Hermson discloses a shoe tab having numbered indicia on the visible surface thereof and fixedly laced into the lower laces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,422 to Valteau discloses a decorative attachment for footwear having a front surface bearing decorative indicia and fixedly secured in place at a plurality of shoelace loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,046 to Stephens discloses a sealed packet for attachment to the wearer that may be destructively opened for accessing personal information regarding the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,821 to Solo discloses a utility article attachable to footwear having a plurality of buttoned pockets for storing personal articles of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,383 to Gamm discloses a zippered closure for carrying personal articles of the wearer and attachable with the laces of the shoe.
As will be appreciated, the foregoing provide prescribed formats for user information. In general, only identifying information for enabling return of goods or emergency information in case assistance is required on provided in such approaches. Where ancillary information is possible, the same is contained within secure enclosures as part of a carriage vehicle for other primary items such as money, keys and the like. None provide the opportunity for the wearer to present decorative formats that may be personalized by the wearer. Further, such tags are primarily directed at the adult exercising population and have limited appeal for younger people including children.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a message tag for footwear that bears a decorative introductory phrase on a visible surface and a completing phrase on the non-visible surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a decorative shoelace tag for children""s shoes having a color coordinated starting phrase on the front surface and an ending phrase completed by the wearer on the rear surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe tag that is available in an array of colors for attachment to the laces of a wearers shoe having a preprinted phrase on the public surface that is completed and personalized on the private surface by the wearer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of providing personalized tags for shoes wherein a plurality of tags in varying colors, sizes and shapes are provided with a variety of introductory phrases on a front surface that are completed by the user""s inscribing a completing phrase on the rear surface.
The foregoing objects and advantages are provided in the present invention by a shoe lace tag that is attachable to the shoelaces of the wearer""s shoe. The shoe tag may be selected from an inventory of various colors and shapes. Each shoe tag has a front, public surface containing an preprinted introductory phrase of interest to the wearer. The rear, non-public surface of the tag overlying the laces may be completed by or on behalf of the wearer with a concluding phrase in a personalized manner. Accordingly, younger children for instance may select a color and a phrase for their shoes. In public, the phrase will promote interest and query by observers as to the nature of the concluding phrase. Only by exposing, the non-public rear surface will the observer uncover the answer to the phrase. Accordingly, the interaction between wearer and friends will be enhanced through such queries while providing a stylish addition to the footwear.